People counting technology is used to measure the number and direction of people traversing a certain passage or entrance. Various different technologies have been used in people counting systems, such as infrared beams, thermal imaging and video imaging. Accurate and reliable counts of people in defined regions of a building can facilitate making informed decisions regarding management of building utilities, space planning, staff scheduling, retail analytics, and space and energy usage optimization.
Like reference numerals are used in the drawings to denote like elements and features.